The Chronicles of Meap
|image= |season=2 |production= |broadcast=59 |story= |writer= |storyboards= |ws= |directed= |us=June 19, 2009 |international= |xd=April 18, 2009 |toon= }} An alien named Meap crashes in 's backyard, and runs off. The boys try to find the cute alien, as Doofenshmirtz tries to find his old friend Balloony. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb accidentally knock an alien spacecraft into their backyard while playing baseball. It falls into their backyard and they find Meap. Meap shows them a picture of a rogue alien and Phineas misinterprets it as his father. While they are busy trying to repair it, Candace discovers Meap, an alien she believes has been "roboticized" by Phineas and Ferb, and sets out to bust her brothers with the evidence in hand. However, Candace and Stacy go off to the Banga Ru convention and Stacy thinks Meap is the cutest thing she's ever seen. Candace throws away her original Banga Ru and places Meap in her backpack. Isabella comes over and flirts with Phineas, but Phineas says that Meap is the only cutest thing he's ever seen. Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz in his building. His whole building is covered in carpets and he activates a button that rubs Perry on his carpets, giving him static electricity and making him puff up like a ball of fur. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was a boy, the smell of pork emanating from him was so bad that nobody would come near him. He went to the carnival and got a balloon that he named Balloony. However, one day, Balloony floated away but his father told him to stay still as a lawn gnome. Doofenshmirtz wants to bring Balloony back since they are attracted to static electricity. Phineas states that he keeps getting a cute interference on the remote, but he insists that it's not Isabella that's causing it. Meanwhile in the backyard, Ferb finishes repairing the spaceship. He tests it out but out in space, Mitch detects a space craft on earth. He flies to earth to confront it. However, Ferb tests out the spaceship and flies off to space, where he passes by the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, Phineas and Ferb's original star. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella enter the spaceship to test it out when they see Candace riding home with Meap in her bicycle basket. When they are talking to her, Mitch captures their spaceship and brings them to a space station that looks like a cloud. Mitch talks to them and says that he has them now. Phineas calls him Meap's dad, and Mitch thinks it is just a joke. He introduces himself to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. He tells them that Meap is his mortal enemy and says that he steals creatures and imprisons them on his ship. Isabella tells Mitch that he should let those creatures go, and Mitch recommends locking Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella up. Meap tells Candace that Mitch has taken Phineas and Ferb into his space station. Candace uses the floating baseballs on her bicycle and flies into the space station. When she arrives she says Phineas and Ferb and Isabella will be where the cool stuff are. She leaves Meap in front and explores the "zoo". Meap and Mitch meet again and Mitch tells Meap that he is not his father and traps him inside a container. Doofenshmirtz puts on a sock-costume and uses his invention to steal everyone's balloons in the Tri-state area. The balloons are too strong and they travel off with Doofenshmirtz and Perry stuck to its side. They land in the space station that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap, Candace, and Mitch are in. Mitch meets Doofenshmirtz and tells him to go away. Doofenshmirtz presses a button and opens a chamber in which Balloony is kept. They argue for it and Doofenshmirtz walks away but Balloony does not follow. Doofenshmirtz says that his balloon has changed and that he doesn't need the balloon anymore. Perry enters the spaceship and pushes Doofenshmirtz out a gaping hole in the ground. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella exit the chamber and see androids that want to attack them, but Candace shoots them and they disintegrate. Mitch sends four more androids after them but Candace uses a baseball to break open the container Meap is in. Meap uses his rainbow-power to shoot the androids and he defeats Mitch. Meap steals Mitch's mustache and they find out that the mustache is what translated the alien language. Meap is really a security alien that busts people that do wrong things. Then Candace says she would never judge a book by its cover again. Then an alien comes and Meap introduces her as his mother in law, as Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella run off to the spaceship to go back home. Songs *Quirky Worky Song *My Ride From Outer Space *Bango-Ru Gallery File:FerbPitching.jpg|Ferb "The Curve" Fletcher about to pitch. File:BaseballStrike.png|"And it's a strike!" File:PhineasCatchesBall.png|Phineas catches the baseball in their backyard. File:PerryWatchingGame.jpg|Perry watching the game. File:CandaceBangaRu.png|Candace with her Bango Ru. File:FrogCowHybrid.jpg|"I just discovered why cows and frogs don't date." File:RunForOurLives.png|"Run for our lives!" File:PerryandMeap.png|Perry and Meap meet. File:Meap_holding_picture.jpg|Meap holds a picture of Mitch. File:FerbRepairsSpaceship.png|Ferb repairs the spaceship. File:Ferbtesting.png|Ferb tests out the spaceship. File:FerbsSkinPeelsOff.jpg|Ferb's skin peels off of his face. File:FerbPicksUpMilkshake.jpg|Ferb makes a quick stop at the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar. File:BufordBaljeetStripped.jpg|"We must never speak of this again." "Agreed." File:VanessaZoomedBy.jpg|Ferb zooms by Vanessa... File:FerbGoingMyWay.jpg|...and backs up a bit to flirt with her. File:FerbDriving.jpg|"You're diggin' my ride from outer space." File:VanessaImpressed.jpg|Vanessa looks impressed. File:ItIsntAToy.png|"It isn't a toy! It's a real live alien space ship!" File:Spaceship_trapped.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella get reeled in by Mitch. File:Playing_with_alien.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella play with Mitch's hostages. File:PFCredits.png|Phineas and Ferb during the end credits. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Isabella: Do you think he's okay? Mitch: No. No I don't. Mitch: Aren't you a little young to save the universe? Phineas: Yes. Yes, I am. :Note: This was during the credits. Ferb's Line When he goes past Vanessa in the space ship, rolls down the window, takes off his glasses, then puts them back on; and he says, "You diggin' my ride from outer space." "Well, it occurs to me that perhaps not all of the modifications I made were technically 'street legal.'" "That's no cloud. That's a space station." Whatcha doin'? When Isabella walks in on Ferb fixing the space ship. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks near the fence and gets caught by Meap. He turns domestic just as Meap turns towards him. Perry turns back into agent form when Meap leaves the screen. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil is carpeted! End Credits .]] Mitch: Hahahahaha! Mitch: Aren't you a little young to save the universe? Phineas: Yes. Yes, I am. Major Monogram: I want your hat on my desk! (Then Perry throws his chair towards the screen at Major Monogram) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ballooney! Mitch: Colin! Candace: What? Jeremy's going to be there? Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 40. Meap: Meap! Narrator: Meapless in Seattle. (In Memoriam of Don LaFontaine 08/26/40-09/01/08 One Man, In a land, In a time, In a world... All on his own) Narrator: In a world. There, I said it. Happy? Memorable Quotes Background Information *Premiered April 18, 2009 on Disney XD and will premiere on June 19, 2009 on Disney Channel US. *Candace said "Meep" in The Fast and the Phineas, It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World, and Backyard Aquarium which sounds like "Meap", a character in this episode. *The episode was dedicated to Don LaFontaine (08/26/40 - 09/01/08). He was the narrator for the beginning and the credits. The version available on iTunes leaves out the dedication. * The calendar in Mitch's ship has the same number of days and starts on the same day as the calendar Candace holds up in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". *In this episode, it is specified that Phineas may actually be playing dumb with Isabella. Continuity *Ferb's crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is dignified for the second time since I Scream, You Scream. It is also shown that Vanessa might have some affection for Ferb as well. *This marks the third time the lawn gnome backstory has been brought up by Doofenshmirtz. *Ferb stops at the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar and gets a drink while testing out the spaceship. ("Out to Launch") *Meap's rainbow power is similar to the one Isabella wanted in the episode Out of Toon. *The Bettys are mentioned in the episode. *When Mitch starts rambling in front of the kids about how he 'won', Candace begins to move the baseball, and whistles the first line from 'Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo'. (Flop Starz) Allusions *'Star Wars': :* Mitch tells Meap "I am not your Father," referencing the iconic line from The Empire Strikes Back. :* As Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are approaching Mitch's ship, Phineas thinks it's a cloud. Ferb says "That's no cloud. That's a space station," which is similar to what Obi-Wan says while approaching the Death Star in A New Hope. Phineas replies "I've got a good feeling about this," which is the opposite of what Han Solo replied to Obi-Wan. :* When Phineas is testing the cute meter, Isabella remarks after believing that her cuteness has thrown off the meter's readings: "I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't have come." which is a Luke Skywalker line from Return of the Jedi. :* When Ferb is test-driving Meap's ship, Mitch says, "I have you now", the same line Darth Vader says at the end of Star Wars (Episode IV: A New Hope). The line is said in a similar delivery as Darth Vader's, and Mitch's ship is sent spinning off into the distance, which also happened to Darth Vader. *'Whose Line Is It Anyway?': When Monogram is talking while Karl performs hand gestures, which is a recurring sketch in the show. *'Seinfeld': When Karl shakes his finger and Monogram says "He's a bad, bad man", it refers to Baboo who performed the same gesture with a slightly modified line. *'ET: The Extra Terrestrial': Candace flies in the sky on her bicycle with Meap in the basket, referencing the famous event in ET. *'Aliens': Candace aims the baseball gun and says, "Get away from him, Mitch!" referencing Ripley's famous line to the alien queen while saving Newt. *'Sleepless in Seattle:' The next episode of The Chronicles of Meap is entitled "Meapless in Seattle," a parody of the romantic comedy. *'Transformers': "More than Meaps the Eye" is a play on the tagline of the toy line series which was "More than meets the eye." *'Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)'/'Sonic Underground' Robticized is a term used in those cartoons. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Dan Povenmire as Dr.Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * Don LaFontaine as Narrator * David Mitchell as Mitch Category:Episodes